


Warrior

by Turkfanfiction_Archivist



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkfanfiction_Archivist/pseuds/Turkfanfiction_Archivist
Summary: Bir savaşçı ve bir büyücü.. Kaderlerinden kaçarlarken birbirleriyle tanıştılar. Aslında bilmiyorlardı ki; Kaderleri kendileriydi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Arşivist görevindeki Glenien'den not:** Bu hikaye daha önce, artık kapanmış olan [Turkfanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/T%C3%BCrkFanfiction.Net)'te yayınlanmıştır. Sitede kalan hikaye arşivini korumak için, Türkfanfiction.net olarak Kasım 2016'dan itibaren, AO3'ün Open Doors (Açık Kapılar) projesi kapsamında, sitede bulunan tüm hikaye arşivini AO3 koleksiyonuna taşımaya başladık. Bu haberin duyurusu çeşitli kanallarda yapıldı, ancak size ulaşmamış olabilir. Bu yazarı tanıyorsanız veya bu yazar sizseniz, hikayeyi üzerinize geçirmek için lütfen [profil sayfamdaki ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Turkfanfiction/profile) e-mail adresini kullanarak bana ulaşın.

 Kılıcı bir zombinin daha başından geçirirken inledim. Sol el bileğim çok kötü acıyordu. Lanet zombi! Çok kötü ısırmıştı. Arkamı dönüp, bir zombiyi daha kellesinden ederken yavaşça gerilemeye başladım. Çoğalıyorlardı.. Öldürdükçe daha çok zombi geliyor ve ardı arkası kesilmiyordu. Arkamda ki dönemeci dönünce önüme dönüm ve koşmaya başladım.  _Bir savaşçı asla savaştan kaçmazdı. Tabi etrafı zombilerle çevrili değilse.._

 Üstümde ki zırh çok ağırdı, beni yavaşlatıyordu. Çıkarmak istiyordum.. Ama eve sapa sağlam dönmek istiyorsam zırh üstümde kalmalıydı. Bu ağır zırhla olabildiğince hızlı koşarken arkama bakmayı da unutmuyordum. Zombiler ne kadar yavaş olsa da nedense hep bir şekilde seni yakalıyorlardı..

 Bir köşeyi daha dönünce durdum. Koşuyordum ama nereye? Koridorlar birbirlerine çok benziyordu. Hatta tıpa tıp aynısıydı. Ve bu beni kuşkulandırıyordu. Ya tekrardan zombilerin önüne çıkarsam? Olmamış şey değildi bu.

 Biraz daha koştuktan sonra nefes nefese kaldım. Tanrım. Bu zırh gerçekten çok ağır! Soluklanmak için arkamdaki duvara yaslandığım sırada ses geldi. Zombiler mi? Kılıcımı saldırmaya hazır konuma getirdiğim sırada arkamda ki duvar yok oldu ve ben geriye doğru düştüm. Bayır gibi bir yerden aşağı yuvarlanıyordum. Eğer tehlikede olduğumu bilmesem bu bana eğlenceli bile gelirdi.

 Sonunda durduğumda oda gibi bir yerdeydim. Ayağa kalkıp odayı incelemeye  başladım. Bir yatak, yatağın yanı başında bir sehpa ve sehpanın üstünde bir gece lambası vardı. Yatağın tam karşısında bir kitaplık ve bir çalışma masası vardı. Etrafıma ne kadar bakınırsam bakınıyım kapı yoktu. Hadi ama?!

 Kapı bulma umuduyla odada gezinirken masanın üstünde ki kitaplar dikkatimi çekti. Açıktı ve üstünde garip yazılar vardı. Yunanca mı? Değil. Eski dillerden olmalı.. Elimi kitabı almak için uzattığım sırada boğazıma keskin bir şey dayandı.  _Kılıç._

_SİKTİR._


End file.
